


Regret

by aestheticbeans



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (Mentioned) Gon, (Mentioned) Killua, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticbeans/pseuds/aestheticbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kite is going out to get some dinner for Gon and Killua, however along the way he meets an unlikely asshole named Hisoka. Things get pretty ~*~steamy~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> i ship kite/hisoka. please help me i have sinned. also there was no kitesoka ff's where they fucked so here you all go

Kite knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, he knew he was supposed to be getting dinner for himself as well as the two kids that had been following him. So why the hell was he here? Well, that’s a question that he asked himself several times, even more so when he found himself pressed against this “magician”. 

It started out as a simple fight, again. He knew why he was following them; to see Gon of course. However, by Kite’s own standards, he was not going to leave that boy alone. Not with this man at least. When it came down to them fighting, they were heavily matched. Both jumping around, sticky weird gum substance there, a kick in the face here, a pull of the hair there, maybe even some horrible grunting. It didn’t matter what had happened during that time, what matters and what was happening now.

Now, it was a game of who was on top. Kite’s mouth was bleeding from all the bites, his turtle neck sweater already off and on the grass. He clawed at Hisoka’s shoulders, the fight to get on top was a tough one. Hisoka was missing an earring now, his hair was a mess. He was no longer as coy as he was before, this time it was getting serious. Every so often he would bite down on Kite’s neck; Kite would respond more eager than before. It wasn’t long until both of them were completely naked, still scrambling to get to the top.  


It ended with a draw, although Kite managed to get on Hisoka’s lap and Hisoka was digging his nails into Kite’s waist. There was no gentleness when it came to this, no, Hisoka finally managed to force himself inside Kite without getting his dick cut off. When he was able to, Kite growled through his teeth, still digging his nails into Hisoka’s neck as he rode the stupid cock. 

This was the first time, in a very long time, Kite had found himself in this situation. Needless to say it was exhilarating, though exhausting. Maybe just a tad guilty. No less, he enjoyed getting his anger out with this. The two were still scratching and clawing at each other, Hisoka trying to get Kite on his back but Kite was nowhere near giving up. Then, an interesting position happened. Hisoka finally laid back, his eyes shut tight as he donned that stupid grin. His hands now on Kite’s thighs as he started forcing him down harder while he bucked his hips up against him.  
Kite let out a solid moan, hands going to Hisoka’s chest as his hair form a bit of a veil around the two.

“I can’t-“ Kite finally spoke, his tone in a higher pitch. 

“Oh yes- Yes you can!” Hisoka cooed at Kite, eyes half lidded. 

Kite closed his eyes, his body trembling with ecstasy as he continued letting out breathy moans. He tried to stay quiet, he really did. It wasn’t until he felt Hisoka pick up the pace and drive into him harder. Kite clenched his teeth and started breathing hard through his nose, finally, another loud moan came from not just him but from Hisoka as well. The two making overly extraordinary sounds loud enough to make anyone freak out nearby. 

“I’m-“ Kite hissed. “I’m gonna cum-“ He clenched his teeth again. ”Goddammit, Hisoka.”

Hisoka’s smug smile said it all, he wrapped his arms around Kite, bringing him down into a better position. He harshly thrusted into the thinner man without warning, making Kite gasp and bury his face into Hisoka’s neck. Before he knew it, he was seeing stars, feeling like stressed was just pulled off of his shoulders. Kite came in seconds, growling and whining into Hisoka’s neck, even more so when he actually felt Hisoka cum inside him. The moans coming from the Magician made his body shiver in delight. 

The two laid there silently until Kite managed to roll off of Hisoka. He sat there, catching his breath. When he looked over at Hisoka, he saw the man looking at him, arms behind his head with a big smile on his face.

It was then Kite realized, this guy was never going to leave him alone now.


End file.
